


Too Long

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n needs Stiles to be the one who breaks the agreement, having waited too long for his cock.





	Too Long

Almost two weeks.

Twelve days, since you and Stiles had made the bet.

The bet that you could keep your hands to yourselves.

It was a dumb joke at first, but you both began taking it seriously after two days, wanting to see who cracked first.

Of course, you were both needy by now.

Since your first time together, you’d practically had sex every day.

So going this long was torture. But neither you nor Stiles were gonna give up.

You both had your own tricks up your sleeves though.

Stiles loved to lick his lips around you, knowing you loved the feeling of them wrapped around your clit. 

He also loved to show off his happy trail. You always did love to slide your slit over the hairs, get them wet with your juices, lick them and collect your taste.

You and Stiles were…experimental with sex.

Nothing too gross. But there were a lot of different adventures that occurred in your house.

You could only be glad that your parents were rarely home and usually got in after midnight.

By that time, you were done screaming your lungs out as Stiles cuffed you and pounded into you, ate your pussy so you squirted in his mouth, or even set up a camera, fucking you hard till you could barely speak, watching it the next day and fucking to it.

Stiles loved experimenting and so did you, which made this so much harder.

You were in the mood for something new. Something that you knew he fantasized about, but with this bet…you weren’t willing to be the loser.

So you did what you had to.

You were sat in the library after school, practically empty apart from two other people.

You decided, now was the perfect time to execute your plan.

_Stage 1: Get him turned on._

Your foot found his cock, slipping your heels off as you began rubbing your foot against it.

Stiles jumped, his soft cock twitching almost immediately from the friction, staring at you as you attempted to play innocent.

His glare continued, so you pressed harder, stifling a laugh as a groan escaped his lips.

You giggled to yourself, continuing to play with his dick, all the while acting as though you were doing nothing.

Stiles clenched his jaw.

God, it’d been so long since he felt you around his cock, warm and wet, the moans that escaped you.

He needed to cum. Stiles even stopped touching himself, as did you. But lord, the feel of any part of your body on his was heaven.

Once he began blushing and sweating lightly, it was time step it up.

_Stage 2: Show him what he was missing._

You scooted back on the chair, so Stiles could see most of you.

You quickly looked around, glad you were now alone, apart from the librarian who had left for a while.

You quickly lifted your top, not too long, just enough that Stiles could see your bra, a hand gently squeezing a breast, before you pulled the top down.

Stiles visibly gasped, glancing around as you smirked.

He was about to say something when you stood up abruptly, walking behind him and leaning down to his ears.

_Stage 3: Give him a taste of what he could have._

“I’ll be right back, cutie. In the meantime, keep yourself occupied”.

Something dropped onto Stiles’ lap as you walked away, not looking back.

He watched your ass shaking, before he looked down.

Stiles gulped hard, his cock shooting up again as he held your panties, sniffing in the scent of you.

Fuck. He couldn’t do this anymore.

Stiles’ chair scraped against the floor as he rushed after you, sprinting up the library stairs to find you in the corner, legs spread and waiting for him.

_Stage 4: Get yourself in position, all for him._

He stared at you darkly, slightly panting.

“You fucking did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

You didn’t say anything, pulling your skirt up and giving him a view of your wet pussy.

Stiles stalked forwards, kneeling in front of you as his face hovered right in front of your pussy.

He breathed in through his nose, sniffing you in before his tongue licked a stripe up your slit.

Stiles had no time to waste today. He was desperate for you.

His hands held onto your thighs, pushing your legs even further apart as his face buried itself in your cunt.

His tongue slid through your folds, licking, before he plunged it into your pussy.

You moaned quietly, not wanting to alert anyone to what you were doing.

Stiles chuckled into your pussy, the vibrations making you buck into his face, burying him further into you.

He ate your pussy without hesitation, switching from licking your slit, shoving his tongue into you and wrapping his lips around your clit, suckling and nibbling on it.

It didn’t take long for you to cum, your pussy clamping around Stiles’ fingers and tongue, cumming all over them.

He fingered you through your orgasm, slowly, before he stood up.

Stiles looked over the balcony, making sure no one was around before he unbuckled his pants and let them drop the floor with his boxers.

He walked over to you, grabbing your arm roughly as he pulled you up.

“You think you can fuck with me like that? Think you can tease me? Huh?”

You didn’t say anything, prompting Stiles to smack your pussy, hard.

You yelped, Stiles gripping your hair and pulling your head back.

“I said”, his lips went to your ear, biting down on the lobe, “think you can do that?”

You shook your head, your pussy throbbing with the need for Stiles inside you. Especially when he was being so rough and dominant.

“That’s what I thought. Now, you want me to fuck you? Like the slut that you are?”

You could’ve orgasmed from the mere word.

God, you didn’t know what it was. But hearing him say that, talking dirty, god, it was such a turn on.

“Yea. Fuck me, Stiles. Fuck my little slut cunt. Do it”.

He growled before he let go of you, reaching into his shirt pocket for something.

Your hand grabbed his, shaking your head.

_Stage 5: Get him to fuck you and fill you up._

“I…I want you to fuck me, raw. Cum inside me today. I wanna feel your cum down my legs”, you whispered.

Stiles moaned, his cock leaking precum at the thought of filling you up.

You were both each other’s firsts, so he knew you were clean. And you were on the pill too.

God, this was gonna be good.

“Jump”.

You didn’t hesitate to follow his command, jumping up as he caught you, your legs wrapped around his waist.

Stiles pushed you into the bookshelf, holding you up as he pumped his cock a few times.

He lined himself up, running the tip through your folds, before he pressed at your entrance.

He sunk in without hesitation, slamming into you over and over.

Two weeks without your pussy. Two weeks without you cumming around him. Two fucking weeks.

Stiles wasn’t going to be gentle.

This time, he needed to cum. And without a condom? Filling you up? That turned him on even more.

You both forgot about where you were, the screams and moans escaping your lips as Stiles slammed into you, each thrust making the library echo with sounds of his skin meeting yours.

It didn’t take long.

Stiles’ hand moved to your clit, rubbing fast as his strength began waning, his thrusts stuttering as he felt his release grow nearer.

You came before him, pussy clamping down on his cock as your arms squeezed tighter around his neck, holding him close to you as you bit down on his shoulder.

Stiles couldn’t hold himself together, the feeling of your fluttering walls making him lose it, cumming deep inside you as he let out a guttural groan, filling you up with his seed.

“What the hell!”

You both jumped, turning to see Liam stood there, looking like an innocent, yet traumatised child.

He turned around, running down the stairs as you both stood there, Stiles’ cum dripping out of you as his dick softened.

You turned to each other, eyes wide before you both burst into laughter.

“Library’s closing!”

You pushed Stiles out of you when you heard the librarian, rushing to pull your skirt down as Stiles quickly pulled his pants back up.

“My panties!” you hissed, trying to stop the cum from leaking down your pants.

That might not have been the best idea.

He looked around, eyes looking shocked as he looked over the balcony, back down to the table.

“Shit!”

You watched him run down, wondering what he was doing when your heart stopped, the librarian standing beside the table you were at, Stiles in front of her, your panties hanging off the end of her pen.

“Shit!”


End file.
